Righteous Anger
by Ollywood3
Summary: Because who the hell does he think he is? BlairxChuck


Righteous Anger

Because who the hell does he think he is? BlairxChuck

Disclaimer: I do not own GG!

My first BC fic, probably not for those who love Nate. Set after The Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate, with no relation to any new episodes.

It is a one-shot, but I'd be fine with continuing it if anyone likes it and has suggestions for the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Who the hell does Nate Archibald think he is?" Blair fumed to herself, walking up the steps to his doorway. She quickly enters, and finds Nate and Chuck talking in the study.

"Listen to me, Nathaniel," Chuck was shouting, "You were broken up!"

"You think that makes a difference?" Nate screamed, turning the full force of his stare on the petite and extremely angry brunette entering the room.

"Upstairs, _now_," Blair seethes, gesturing to Nate and shooting a glare at Chuck.

"I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again," Nate spat, turning red.

"And I thought I told you to bring your sorry self up the stairs," Blair returned, equally vehement.

Nate replied, "You're not the boss of me, Blair," but turned and marched up the stairs, regardless. Chuck just smirked. This was so typical of Blair.

"Blair," Chuck said, gently grabbing her arm before she could turn and follow Nate, "I just wanted to say…"

"That I was a useless, ugly whore?" Blair interjected icily, "Don't worry, Chuck, I haven't forgotten."

She turned and hurried up the stairs, and Chuck dejectedly sat on the bottom step, eavesdropping, of course.

"Nate," Blair said once upstairs, her voice as prim as her outfit, "we need to talk."

"I don't have anything to say to you, Blair," Nate replied angrily.

"Exactly," Blair said, "So shut up and listen. I think I deserve that after all these years."

"Now," Blair continued after she was sure Nate was going to pay attention, "I just felt that someone needed to point out to you the facts of the situation. You slept with my best friend, 

while we were still together. You caused Serena to leave me without notice for a whole year. All of these years I have always been second best in your eyes, convenient not wanted. You didn't tell me about the two of you for a whole year. And what did I do when I finally found out? I forgave you. Both of you, and continued to be the perfect girlfriend and the perfect best friend. Neither of which do you deserve. After you _dumped_ me, I slept with Chuck. No, you didn't hear about it from me, but I didn't have a _year's_ worth of time either. And what do you do immediately after you find out? You instantly desert Chuck, and abandon me to social ruin. You refuse to listen to reason, and you refuse to see the facts. You're right, Nate, the situations are not the same, we are not even. And that's because I didn't use you for years, cheat on you behind your back, betray your trust, and break your heart. You know what you are, Nate? You are a selfish, ignorant prick."

Chuck smirked when he overheard a resounding slap from the upstairs room. So this was it, Blair Waldorf had finally told the golden boy off, slapping him no less.

"That's my girl," Chuck whispered to himself, shaking his head and smiling.

Chuck turned as the door opened and Blair descended down the steps. His smirk instantly turned to a look of concern as he saw how pale she was, clutching her face with her left hand.

"Blair," he whispered, going to her. As he gently took her hand in his and held it away from her cheek, he saw the large red mark marring her otherwise perfect skin.

"He….you….but I thought," Chuck rambled, finally comprehending, "Oh, that son of a bitch."

Chuck raced up the stairs as Blair collapsed into a seating position on the steps.

Nate could feel the fury emanating from Chuck even before he came through the door, and he quickly raised his hands in surrender.

"You fucking bastard," Chuck growled.

"Chuck, I don't know what happened. It was an accident, man…." Nate fumbled, backing away.

"No, I totally understand," Chuck replied, stopping Nate in his tracks, "Yeah, it went something like this…"

Nate fell to the ground, crying out in pain, as Chuck's fist connected with his right cheekbone.

"I don't know what happened, _Nathaniel_," Chuck spat the word as if it burned him, "It was an accident."

"Chuck…" Nate managed to say, between groans.

"No," Chuck replied, standing over him, "don't you dare speak to me, and if you ever lay a hand on her again, I will kill you."

And so, Chuck Bass turned his back on his former best friend and returned to the stairs, to Blair.

"Blair," he said softly, putting his hands lightly on her soldiers, "are you alright?"

Blair flinched away from his touch, not looking at his face and replying, "I thought you said…"

Chuck cringed at the memory of his words.

"Blair, I have never regretted anything more. What I said was wrong, so wrong, but what he did is unforgivable. Do you understand? This is the last time Blair," Chuck said, lifting her into his arms, "You may not want me in your life, but I will never let you go back to him."

"Blair," Chuck shouted, raising his voice desperately as he noticed the vacant look in Blair's eyes, "Blair, I know you still love him…"

_That_ broke Blair out of her reverie.

"I do not!" Blair said, her voice shrill, "Love has _conditions_, Chuck. I forgave him for Serena, but I could never forgive him for this. Now, put me down this instant!"

Despite himself, Chuck smiled. Classic Blair Waldorf.

"Nope," Chuck replied casually, "I'm carrying you home, Queen B. And then we'll see if we can't get you back on top."

Chuck then lightly tossed Blair into the air, and caught her again as she shrieked and wrapped her arms around his neck. Through her quiet insults and threats he proceeded to carry her, one hand under her back and one hand hooked under her knees, all the way to the Waldorf residence.

Despite herself, Blair smiled. Classic Chuck Bass.

* * *

It may remain a one-shot, but let me know if you liked it, and if you want more. :)


End file.
